Evangelion: Iron Man
by Jet Long
Summary: In a world with an oncoming threat and others that wish to use science and technology to threaten humanity. One boy will prove that sometimes heroes aren't born they are made. AU Fic Crossover
1. A Heart of Iron

Evangelion: Iron Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Iron Man

Chapter 1: A Heart of Iron

XXX

**Outside Tokyo-3-Countryside: **

It was a warm day, as it has always now been in the world after the Second Impact that wiped out half the world's population. Walking down the street passing people as he goes to his single apartment dorm of his boarding school, with a school bag in hand, earphones connected to an SDAT player, and a depressed look on his face was one twelve year old Shinji Ikari.

Shinji was a lanky and small lad with his short brown hair and casual clothes. His parents were workers in something that to this day Shinji did not know, and were unattached to their son. He periodically received emails from them on his condition and how he was doing in school, but never any phone calls or personal visits. They were for the lack of the term too "busy" to take care of him. Shinji was sent to live at a boarding school and hadn't had contact with his parents for years. He was sent a considerable fund each month that had a lot of zeroes but Shinji always believed in saving money, of course this more made him wonder what their jobs were.

Shinji was a brilliant young man could be called genius level if his straight A's said anything. In fact being in the school level he was currently in would be an insult to his intelligence, but Shinji didn't like standing out. He didn't have any friends or any dreams for the future, but he did have hobbies. Shinji liked reading anything to deal with technology, physics, and mathematics. He also loved reading science fiction and listening to music, one of his favorite writers being H.G. Wells and the band _The Beatles_.

His life was a lonely one that wasn't getting anywhere. The sad look on his face was from another failed attempt to have a phone conversation with one of his parents.

'_That plan went as mostly expected it.' _Shinji thought somberly _'Time to go back to the lonely dorm I hate. Well I could get back to working on the computer A.I. idea I had, maybe I should name it…Jarvis.' _

You know the phrase wrong place at the wrong time? That aptly explains the drunk driver that was driving into the street heading towards the crowd. The normal crowd turned into a panicked one as others dove out of the way. Shinji to busy listening to his music and thinking on more project ideas barely noticed the car till he lucky looked up in time to trip out of the way as the car zoomed past him and crashed into a phone line and knocked sparking phone cables everywhere.

The car started leaking gas as the driver behind the wheel was a bloody mess. Shinji still shocked a few feet away from the car but still close enough to be in danger. The danger being the sparks of the phone cables lighting up trail of gas that was now going up to the leaking gas tank.

Shinji watched in horrid fascination too scared to move as he watched the fire move up the gas to the leaking car. To Shinji it was like everything was in slow motion before the tank ignited Shinji had one last thought.

'_Why me?'_

Before the car exploded and he was thrown back with mild burns, a great amount of pain, and a little bit of the shrapnel of the gas tank embedded into his chest as shocked and panic people started calling for an ambulance.

Shinji went in and out of unconsciousness as he barely was aware of anything. He heard multiple voices around during the short moments he was conscious.

"His pressure's dropping!"

"Patient is going into cardiac arrest!"

"It's no good the shrapnel is heading towards his heart!"

"Move! This should keep his heart going!"

Shinji eyes were barely aware of a figure standing above him with a kind smile on their face and a glowing blue device in their hand.

"Don't worry you're going to be alright."

Shinji went back to blessed unconsciousness.

XXX

**Hospital: **

Shinji awoke to the smell of antiseptics and the sound of a heart monitor. He was lying on a bed wearing a hospital gown with bandages around his frame under the gown and some on his face.

Of course the thing that really came to Shinji's attention was the electrical plug that seemed to be attached to a device on his chest that had said device being powered by a hi-tech adapter next to his bed. Shinji was too shocked to say anything as slowly with shaking hands reached for the plug.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said.

Shinji's head snapped to the source of the voice seeing in the doorway an older man who looked to be just reaching his late sixties. He was tall and wearing an orange shirt, black tie, slacks and dress shoes under a white doctor's coat. He had a gray beard and hair concealed under a black newsboy hat. His face and brown eyes were crinkled in a grandfatherly smile behind a pair of round glasses.

"I still haven't tested to see if that device can function without the plug yet." The older man said finishing his first statement.

"W-w-where am I, who are you?" Shinji stammered nervously, and then he looked fearfully and with some fascination at the device on his chest. "What is this?"

"Well in order you're in the hospital after being hit by a car explosion, my name is Dr. Ho Yinsen or you can call me Yinsen-oji," Yinsen had said with a smile. "and that device on your chest is what is keeping your heart beating." The now named doctor finished with a somber look.

Yinsen walked over to Shinji's heart monitor while also checking the device's charging station. He checked to see if the energy transferred by the plug was sustaining enough in the device so it could be removed. He nodded to himself then gently reached over to the plug on Shinji's chest and unplugged it.

Yinsen's name sounded familiar to Shinji as he thought of the Chinese name. Back with the device now without the plug covering it Shinji looked at it with scientific awe. It was a circular device that gave off a soft blue glow and softly hummed as it was giving off a heartbeat.

"The accident you were in caused metal shrapnel from the exploded gas tank to embed into your chest and damaged your heart. While small enough to take care of, there was still some shrapnel in your chest that was heading to your heart that was too risky for an operation to remove. That device in your chest is my invention called an _arc reactor _it is essentially a mini electromagnet that keeps the shrapnel from reaching your heart." Yinsen explained.

Shinji stared in awe at the device keeping him alive. "So…it's basically a magnet that repels the shrapnel from heart at a magnetic frequency that doesn't harm me, and was made to not interfere with my heart from making blood cells. A device like this has this has to need a lot of energy to work and must cost a lot of money."

Yinsen gave a little chuckle. "You're pretty smart. You're right about the energy you're now going to need a regular charge up. Don't worry about the cost though it was something I had lying around untested from my other experiments, I have a soft spot for kids who get dealt an unfortunate hand. Of course the other medical expenses were paid for by your parents though."

"_Of course they didn't come to see if their son was alright." _Shinji thought to himself sadly. It then occurred to Shinji where he heard Yinsen's name from before.

"Um…" Shinji started now nervous.

"Yes?" Yinsen asked.

"Are you the same Ho Yinsen, a renowned medical doctor, physicist, and engineer?"

"I'm surprised a boy your age would know something that." Yinsen said with another smile "I'm more of a medical doctor than a scientist nowadays.

"Well I'm really into science." Shinji responded lamely.

"Ha, ha!" Yinsen laughed cheerfully. "It's nice to know I have a fan. Well I've got to go don't worry about the burns on some of your body their not even first degree, you were lucky in that case."

Yinsen walked to the door, but turned back to Shinji to show a face full of grandfather like concern. "Be sure to get a plenty of rest, I'll be back to check on the _arc reactor_. Hey, maybe we could have a game of chess over a cup of my famous coffee."

As Yinsen left Shinji went to sleep with a good feeling of someone showing genuine care for him.

XXX

**A month and a half later: **

Shinji's stay at the hospital was a very pleasant experience for him. Yensin visited him constantly and talked to Shinji about topics like technology, science fiction, and music. Yensin had a good collection of music albums from Pre-Second Impact. Shinji started to take a liking to coffee from Yensin's homemade one.

Now it was time for Shinji to leave the Hospital with no mark on him besides the arc reactor in his chest to show he was in an accident. While walking with Yensin to front doors of the hospital Shinji finally gathered the courage to ask the request he was thinking of asking for months.

"Yensin-oji." Shinji started with the nickname Yensin told him to call him.

"Yeah Shin?" Yensin responded with his own nickname for Shinji.

"I was wondering if you're not too busy sometimes." Shinji looked up at him while trying to muster up a determined look. "I wondered if you would take me as your apprentice in science."

Yensin was surprised, he knew Shinji was a bright child if the effort he barely needed to exerted to do his homework sent from his school meant anything. He also understood everything Yensin said when they had their big science and technology debates.

"I'll be honest with ya, I never taught anyone outside a classroom." Yensin said remembering his days as a professor while scratching the side of his head under his newsboy hat, then he grinned down at Shinji. "But what the hey sure Shin."

Then Shinji did something he thought he would never do repeatedly a month and a half ago.

He smiled.

XXX

**Six months Later: Yensin's Lab **

Shinji was busy working while listening to rock music. He was working on what looked like a palm device that was sitting on top of a scanner device that was connected to a computer next to him.

"The particle levels are at minimal charge right now sir." A masculine voice next to Shinji said in a British accent that could be heard even when speaking Japanese.

"Good that means I won't blow any heads off accidently. Thanks Jarvis I don't know what I would do without you sometimes." Shinji said without looking at the computer where the voice was coming from and had the results of the scan displayed on the computer.

"Most likely fail miserably sir." The voice now dubbed Jarvis replied.

"This is what I get for designing a computer A.I. with a personality." Shinji said.

Yes the computer A.I. Shinji was in the process of designing before his accident was a success, in the form of his personal assistant A.I. Jarvis.

"Kids play nice." Yensin joked coming into his where he saw his apprentice working. "So Shinji what are you working on there."

Shinji looked up at his teacher to answer him with a giddy expression on his face from his invention. "Well I thought of how the arc reactor in my chest uses electromagnetic tech and decided to invent something related to that." He gestured to the palm device.

"This device gathers charged neutron particles and fires it out to form a propelling particle beam that can be used to assist transportation." Shinji said

"Interesting, but how will you get the particles to travel in the air." Yensin asked

Shinji was eager to answer. "Inside the device there is a small laser device that can fire compressed and ionized air that will make a path for the particles to travel on. This could be used to give greater flight to machines and clear debris in construction. Behold my latest invention _repulsor technology_."

Yensin gave an approving grin. "Well done my boy, but guessing this has to do with you other project." Yensin said while nodding towards a silver unfinished suit of armor lying on a table.

"Yep." Shinji nodded. "Just think if that suit is successful it could revolutionized to be a suit used for land, sea, and possibly space exploration." Shinji said with growing excitement.

"Good dream Shin." Yensin said while ruffling Shinji's hair. "Now how about I go and make us both some of my homemade coffee."

While Shinji nodded, Jarvis said "I would have some coffee too but I am just an artificial intelligence made a boy with too much time on his hands."

Shinji gave the computer a dry look. "Really regret giving you a personality."

Yensin laughed while departing from the bickering duo. He was really happy for Shinji's presence in his life. After getting permission from his parents (not that they showed caring of either way) to be his apprentice Shinji showed himself to be young man that was very brilliant and thought outside of conventional thinking in his inventions.

As Yensin headed upstairs he listened to the song Shinji selected to work to. "_Iron Man_, good choice."

**To Be Continued**

**Next: Test Run**

XXX

**AN: Hi everyone, from those who know me from Rosario Vampire Spider-Man chapter five is on the way. This is an idea that would not leave my head since I thought why not make fanfics about down on their luck anime characters that get powers and how it would affect the world around them. Let me know what you think and give some constructive criticism. Have a good day or night depending where you are.**


	2. Test Run

Evangelion: Iron Man

Chapter 2: Test Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Iron Man

**AN: I found out Yensin's name is actually Yinsen sorry about that, now on with the story.**

XXX

**Yinsen's Lab **

"How's the neural interface running Jarvis." Shinji asked his A.I. as he was tinkering with a silver helmet.

"Reading's show that that electrical impulses directed from your brain to the Mark I's helmet interface will run all the suit's commands." Jarvis answered the young genius question.

Looking at the lanky silver armor with a proud look Shinji connected the helmet back with the suit which locked magnetically with the suit.

'_I wonder if I should add color to it.' _Shinji thought to himself. The armor just being silver didn't really appeal to him if he was ever going to present his invention to the scientist community.

"Shinji!" Yinsen's voice came out of the intercom system in the lab. "Come on up I have a surprise for you."

Shinji walked up to the intercom system and pressed the respond button. "Okay, I'll be right up."

Shinji moved to the wall next to where the armor was connected to the wall and pressed his hand on the wall that had a small section that was a hidden fingerprint scanner. Once scanned the armor slid from a rail connected to the wall to a hidden storage system and blended in with the walls surface.

Yinsen helped him build a storage system a while ago to help him hide his armor and be used to put the armor on quickly then it would by hand.

After the the armor's security was assured Shinji headed to the elevator that led out of the basement to Yinsen's house.

A wall shifted out of the way on the floor of Yinsen's living room to reveal the elevator that deposited one Shinji Ikari.

"Surprise!" Yinsen yelled out as soon as Shinji exited out of the elevator. "Happy thirteenth birthday Shinji!"

Shinji looked to see his friend/mentor have a cake on the table with lit candle and multiple other foods.

"You remembered?" Shinji asked in surprise.

"Of course." Yinsen said. "It would be rude to forget my apprentice's birthday. Now come on let's celebrate you being another year older."

Shinji's only reply was to smile and start to celebrate with the man who was like a father to him.

XXX

**Unknown Location: **

A small aircraft was above the town hovering at a slow and steady speed towards destination. Inside were multiple people whose features were hidden in yellow suits and masks with black opaque visors. If one were to think about it their uniforms reminded one of bee keepers.

"The mission is to obtain the reactor data from the target Ho Yinsen. This has to be at a certain amount of discretion but the mission parameters still need to be carried out." said one of the masked individuals most likely the group's leader. "Be sharp you are all representing A.I.M."

"Roger!" All the individuals said in confirmation of their leader's order.

XXX

**Yinsen's House: **

The "party" was very fun in Shinji's opinion there were laughs, music from Yinsen's collection, and currently in his backpack were the presents of an original _Beatles record, _a handmade mp3 player, and the book George Orwell's _The Time Traveler. _

Shinji walked back to his dorm as it was beginning to be nighttime. He reflected upon his time with Yinsen. Ever since meeting the man and getting the arc reactor in his chest he has noticed that he actually smiles and has a person he could see as a friend. His confidence was at a high note as he actually attempted to get to know his peers at school and be sociable.

As he continued to walk back to his dorm a thought just occurred to him. "I forgot my laptop at Yinsen's Lab." The laptop he had contained not only his schoolwork and lab notes but Jarvis's A.I. on it.

He ran back in time to ring the doorbell to Yinsen's home as the kindly old man opened the door to his home.

"Shin what are you doing back here?" Yinsen inquired to his young student using his nickname for him.

"Sorry Yinsen-oji." Shinji said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while using his nickname for the older man. "I left my laptop in your lab."

"Oh, that's okay come on in and get it." Yinsen replied with that grandfatherly smile of his. As Shinji walked Yinsen noticed something in the sky in the distance that was approaching his home. It looked like a very advanced technological aircraft that was yellow with a black windshield.

Having an advanced aircraft coming to where you lived unannounced put warning signals in Yinsen's mind. He didn't who it was put he had one top priority right now. Make sure Shinji is safe.

"Yinsen what is that?" Shinji asked watching from the window as the aircraft approached.

"I don't know but my instincts are telling me it is not good. Shinji go hide in the lab I'll handle this, whoever these people are they are most likely after me." Yinsen said.

"I can't just leave you alone." Shinji protested.

"I'll be fine just go and hide in the lab now!" Yinsen ordered his apprentice.

Shinji reluctantly listened to the older man and went to the hidden elevator to hide in the lab.

As soon as he descended down to the lab hidden from others, yellow suited figures burst through Yinsen's door and window's armed with guns that looked like they were out of a science fiction novel .

"Well…If I knew I was having guests I would have made my famous homemade coffee." Yinsen said cheekily unafraid.

"Dr. Ho Yinsen." One of the figures stepped forward. "Your reputation precedes you, we are A.I.M. it stands for **A**rtificial **I**ntelligence **M**achine. We are a group that prides itself in intelligence and we wish to further our knowledge with your _arc reactor _technology."

"Well…bursting into my house unannounced is not a really good sales pitch." Yinsen said dryly.

"Find it's in the bookcase over there the book it's in is _Frankenstein_." Yinsen replied. In actuality it was a fake piece of information that was made to divert would be thieves of his work.

One soldier went over to the bookshelf and got said book out, looked into it, and nodded to their leader in confirmation.

"Thank you for your cooperation." The leader said before he suddenly shot Yinsen in the stomach burning a hole there with a laser. "But we don't need the chance of you creating another arc reactor. Let's move gentleman!" The men quickly left as Yinsen slumped to the floor his shirt being stained with his blood."

XXX

**Yinsen's Lab: **

"NOOOOO!" Shinji yelled in anguish as he saw through the security monitors of the lab as his best friend was shot and the ones who did it left in a hurry.

Shinji quickly rushed to the elevator door to rush to his mentor's side. As he exited he kneeled to where Yinsin laid in a growing pool of his blood.

"Yinsin let me p-p-put some pressure on this wound. Don't w-w-w-worry I'll call an ambulance." Shinji stammered as he tried to remember all the first aid Yinsin taught him with tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Shin…it's doesn't look like I'll make it. But hey I showed some guts didn't I." Yinsen said with a weak chuckle. Yinsen reached up to his head where his black newsboy hat laid and took it off to lay on Shinji's head.

"Here take care of this hat for me. I've enjoyed the time… we've had… together. I loved you like… you were son to me…even if I've lost my wife and children in the Second Impact. Remember your imagination can create great things to help others…even allow you to fly. See ya around…Shin." With the last of his strength gone Yinsen's eyes closed for the last time as he died with a smile on his face.

"Yinsen, Yinsen! Come on wake up, please!" Shinji pleaded with his best friend as he died. Shinji cried even more into Yinsen's chest after losing the man who saved him from loneliness. Shinji hands then slowly tightened into fists as he remembered the ones who did this, his sadness being replaced with rage.

For the first time in his life Shinji Ikari was angry.

He rushed to the elevator to take him back down to the lab, as his mind was full of thoughts of vengeance. He stalked over to the hidden storage area where his armor was kept and activated the fingerprint scanner to reveal the armor waiting for him to don it.

XXX

**In the Night Sky: **

With their mission done the A.i.M. soldiers were traveling at a slow pace back to their headquarters with their craft on auto pilot.

"We have the information sir the mission was a success." The leader of the group of A.I.M. soldiers said to a monitor to a figure hidden from view in the shadows. He uploaded the information to them already unknown to them still that Yinsen gave them fake information.

"You should hope that you do." said the shadowed figure. "A.I.M is one that expects results in all of their endeavors."

"Of course sir, with this A.I.M.'s goals will go to even greater heights." said the leader.

As the monitor went off one of the pilots controlling the ship spoke up. "Sir, there seems to be an unknown…aircraft coming in this direction at a high speed."

"Can you get a visual?" The leader asked.

The visual was from the rear view camera as it showed what looked like a silver craft catching up to them very quickly. Of course it wasn't shaped like a conventional aircraft in fact it was shaped like-

"Is that a…man?" The leader asked.

Then it felt like something crashed on top of the air craft as the top of the aircraft was ripped opened by a pair of metal silver hands as the screeching torn aircraft roof revealed a lanky armored figure with glowing eye pieces broke in.

This armor was in fact the uncolored armor Shinji made that he still hasn't tested. He was able to catch up to the aircraft with the repulsor jets in his boots and hands, because it was still traveling slowly and his armor's scanners picked up the heat exhaust trail of the aircraft. The flight was still shaky as he again hasn't tested the armor and the repulsor system was at a low setting. He didn't even upload Jarvis into the armor's H.U.B.

But he didn't care. These people murdered the one man who was kind to him and was a father to him in everything but blood. They were going to pay.

Shinji descended into the aircraft and laid a punch on to the first soldier he saw. The soldier was quickly knocked out by the armor enhanced punch. The soldiers quickly opened fire on Shinji which impacted against his armor. While taking a few shots that barely dented the armor, Shinji responded with repulsor beams out of his hands that knocked over a few soldiers.

"Not as easy as a defenseless old man am I!" Shinji roared the armor's intercom system amplifying his voice and making it deeper. He simultaneously punched and fired repulsor beams at the soldiers as tried to stop the well armored teen trying to avenge his teacher.

As the soldiers ended up on the ground groaning in pain the leader who was still standing tried to fire one last time but Shinji rushed up and grabbed the wrist of his firing arm practically crushing it in his grip a he glared at the man from behind the armor's mask.

"Who are you?" The leader asked the armored Shinji.

"Someone who's not going to let you go unpunished." Shinji said as he raised his fist to deliver the final blow, but then hesitated. Did he really have what it takes to be a murderer like these men? Yinsen was a pacifist and believed in the value of all life. Self-defense and defending others was one thing, but taking a life in cold blood would tarnish the memory and teachings of Yinsen to Shinji who respected the man so much.

Taking his moment of hesitation the A.I.M. soldier activated a button hidden in his wrist glove that activated a detonator in the ship.

"I don't know who you are, but you will not stop the brilliance of A.I.M." The leader let out as Shinji's eyes widened behind his mask when a countdown starting from five appeared on the monitor of the screen.

Sensing that was not good Shinji quickly let go of the man and jumped out of the hole he made in the roof to escape to the night sky on his repulsor jets.

An explosion ranged out behind him as the aircraft engulfed in flames behind Shinji almost blowing him out of the sky, but thankfully regained his balance and turned to see the destroyed A.I.M. crash down to the ground.

Shinji felt numb from the whole night's events while flying back in the direction of Yinsen's house to call the police for Yinsen's body. He landed on a roof top and took off his armor's helmet and threw it to the ground in frustration and sat on the ground with his knees to his chest with his armored hands to his face as new tears came out. Sadness at losing his father figure and almost going against Yinsen's teachings of valuing life and tarnishing his memory by murdering someone for the sake of vengeance engulfed Shinji.

'_Yinsen…I'm sorry.' _

**To Be Continued **

**Next: Rebuild**

XXX

**AN: Sorry for the long wait I had to plan how I wanted to develop Shinji's character based on Yinsen's influence on him. The armor design I used was the Mark I one from Iron Man: Armored Adventures but was silver since Shinji hasn't painted it yet. Let me know what you think and give me some constructive criticism (especially n ay grammar errors) have a good day or night depending on where you are.**


	3. Rebuild

Evangelion: Iron Man

Chapter 3: Rebuild

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Iron Man

XXX

**See Author's Note at end. Also Read and Review. I would like to know any grammar errors and what you think of the story so I can write it better for my viewing public.**

XXX

**Yinsen's Residence: **

Numb.

The one word that can describe how Shinji was feeling. It had been a few weeks after Yinsen's death. After returning to Yinsen's place and hiding his armor he called the police to report Yinsen's death.

When he described the assailants to the police (omitting the part of his armor and the secret lab), it turned out they were a known terrorist organization that went by the name of **A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics). **

The funeral held for Yinsen was a sentimental affair. With the attendance being other scientist and doctors that knew Yinsen one way or another from his travels or work. They gave their condolences to Shinji when they found out he was Yinsen's apprentice.

Of course while grateful Shinji didn't want condolences he wanted his best friend…no, his father back.

Now here he was sitting on the couch in the living room with a disc in his hand that was from Yinsen's lawyer. On it was part of a last will that the lawyer said was for Shinji's eyes only and can only be accessed via password.

The other part of the will was written and showed that Shinji now owned Yinsen's house and all of his facilities. Shinji was surprised since he knew Yinsen cared about him, but he didn't know it was that much.

Taking his laptop Shinji put in the disc to start decrypting the password. On the black screen appeared one sentence. "I am"

Shinji immediately knew what to type.

"Iron Man." Shinji said while typing. It was one of his and Yinsen's favorite songs.

After typing in the password Yinsen's grinning face appeared on the screen.

"Is this thing on?" The video of Yinsen said to camera filming him. "Do I have it, alright cool."

Shinji couldn't help but let out a tiny smile at his late mentor's silliness.

"Hey Shin if you are watching this then I am dead…bummer." Yinsen started. "I made this will because I expected to die this way because of my past deeds."

This majorly confused Shinji because how could Yinsen expect to be killed and what past deeds is he talking about?

"You see Shinji I know I said I am a pacifist, but that's because I was tired of the violence I have caused." Yinsen said now looking as tired as his age. "If I told you I lost my family during Second Impact, it's more that I lost them because of the effects of Second Impact. During the Impact Wars other organizations needed weapons to have their meaningless battles. It just so happened I was the right scientist and they paid well for my services which helped provide for my family."

Half of Shinji was shocked to hear this while the other half understood Yinsen only did this to provide and keep his family safe.

"Of course as time went on I started to become disgusted with myself and tried to take my family and leave that life behind, but the people I worked wouldn't take that sitting down and murdered my family right in front of me." Yinsen explained. "Though I got back at them by rigging their whole base to blow up."

Yinsen looked up from his lap at the screen, almost as if he was looking directly at Shinji. "My point is Shinji sometimes you may have to cross the line to stop the machinations of others those who wish to ruin the world." Yinsen had a sorrowful look in his eyes. "The important thing is that even if you do, don't let it change who you are as a person. But you don't have to be like me, better than me be Shinji Ikari. Do what you feel is right."

Slumping in his chair Yinsen continued his story. "For a time I was wishing to commit suicide for my crimes and to join my family, but I felt that would be betraying their memory. I eventually was able to find the will to live but the pain was still there."

"But then an extraordinary thing happened." Yinsen then let a smile appear on his face. "I met you."

Shinji felt warmth at this in his heart.

"I saw a boy who also felt that the world was against them and wanted to help them see that someone else felt like this and wanted to help them live through it." Yinsen then let out a chuckle. "Of course it's funny I was trying to help you, but it seems you helped me find another purpose in life and another family. So I guess I just have to say thank you Shinji, thank you so much."

Shinji felt tears come to his eyes, but not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"Live and be happy, use your wonderful mind to help humanity, get a girlfriend while you're at it. I know losing me will hurt, but like how I lost my family and found you you'll eventually find someone to save you from your loneliness." Yinsen finished

"Oh P.S. kind out of place, what with the heartfelt confession I just gave, but after this message there will be a message containing the ingredients to my awesome coffee and another of my labs in Tokyo-3." Yinsen then gave a peace sign. "Have an awesome life and use that kind heart to help others like you helped me."

The message ended leaving the data that Yinsen said would be there. Shinji wiped the tears from his eyes while contemplating what he just heard. His mentor did some bad things, but it was for the sake of his loved ones. Shinji wondered if he would do the same thing in his postion. One thing Shinji knew was that Yinsen was a good man and entrusted Shinji with so much that he would always be thankful for it.

And he knew just how to pay him back.

Shinji got from the while also picking up the black newsboy hat that was once Yinsen's from the table and walked over the secret elevator's entrance and descended down into Yinsen's lab.

"Hello Shinji I heard of Yinsen's demise through the lab's video feed, my condolences." The British accent of the A.I. JARVIS said to Shinji as soon as he entered the lab.

"Thank you Jarvis the pain is still there, but I'll live my life for Yinsen." Shinji said with conviction. "Now it's time to get to work."

"A new project sir?" JARVIS inquired.

"Sort of, I'm going to continue the Mark I armor." Shinji said while putting on Yinsen's hat on his head. "Time to repay the greatest man I ever knew."

XXX

**Tokyo-3**

**2 years later **

It was quiet in Tokyo-3 as even the streets were devoid of life and the buildings were empty. Strangely there were many military vehicles everywhere that seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

Then something happen as out the surrounding ocean emerged an immense figure that was as tall as a skyscraper. Its skin was a dark green with spindly arms, a gangly figure, a red orb in its chest, and a mask shaped like a bird's skull.

As soon as it showed itself the military unleashed its artillery on the creature which failed to reach it as the weapons fire impacted only against an invisible orange barrier.

The creature's response was to raise one of its arms and fire a laser that decimated many of the vehicles as the military's efforts were made useless.

Suddenly above the creature impacted a decimating explosion that lit the sky a bright fiery orange as it caused a massive shockwave to everything else.

Anyone who could of seen this would have been in disbelief as the creature seemed to mock these attempts as it looked unharmed and continued to make its way towards its destination.

Sachiel was here.

XXX

**Unknown Location: **

"Dammit." Yelled a man who seemed to be a high ranking military figure from his wear, he along with another two men watched a screen that displayed the creature's continued stride toward its goal. "It can even survive an N2 mine?"

"As I've explained, conventional weaponry cannot get by an Angel's AT-Field." Said a calm that belonged to a man that gave an air that demanded authority as he gazed at the world behind yellowed tinted glasses.

"Alright Ikari looks we'll leave this in NERV's hands then, but you better deliver as promised." One of the generals tried to threaten but was met with an air of indifference.

"You will get your results." Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of NERV replied. Right now his wife was down in the labs getting their war machine ready for battle along with the spare pilot from another branch. Originally his and his wife's son was to pilot the machine, but his heart condition would not respond well with the machine. Though his wife said his son could have another purpose in Nerv.

"Leave the matter of the Angel's in the hand of NERV." Finished Gendo Ikari.

XXX

**Yinsen's Lab**

**15 minutes ago **

"Am I a genius or what?" 15 year old Shinji Ikari asked aloud. The years have been kind to him he grew a little taller and his own cooking having him eat healthily. He now wore a long sleeved red dress shirt, black slacks and buttoned vest. Black converse and a black tie with a white circuit board design on both, and finally Yinsen's black newsboy hat on his head.

"Yes sir, let's just hope this doesn't blow up in your face as well." JARVIS replied to Shinji's question.

"Everyone's a critic." Shinji grumbled as he gazed upon his completed Mark I armor. It was now red and gold as opposed to just silver. With the armor constructed from a multitude of strong metals like titanium that had a layer of crystallized iron over the combined metals held together by strong magnetic fields.

Shinji was lucky for all the spare materials Yinsen had in his lab and anything he needed to order he used the allowance from his parents to get. Although he made sure to only use a small amount of funds at a time so as to not raise suspicions.

Shinji's further musings was interrupted by a rumbling in the lab that shook everything around him.

"What the hell? JARVIS get me a visual from the outside cameras." Shinji demanded.

"Right away sir." JARVIS replied.

Shinji saw on the labs computer screen the outside of the house as the sky over Tokyo-3 that could be seen in the distance was a bright fiery yellow, almost as if an explosion happened.

"Okay I know we're not at war, so something had to have warranted what most likely was an N2 mine. Well no more rehearsals time for the big show." Shinji finished as he rushed towards the platform in front of his armor while taking off his hat and putting it on the lab table.

His feet locked into place as the armor broke apart into sections by metal claws and surrounded Shinji's body. First came the red boots then the hands. Second came the gold metal armor overlay on his arms and legs. Third came the red torso armor than also helped protect and let his arc reactor help charge his armor. Finally came the helmet that the metal claws carefully set on Shinji's head that connected to the metal neck guard of the torso armor, the four sections of the gold metal descended over Shinji's face as the armor was now complete.

"JARVIS are you uploaded into the armor's system." Shinji asked, his voice now made deeper by the helmet's external speaker.

"Yes I am, but I advise against this sir you still haven't tested the upgrades you have made and you don't even what you are getting in to with"

"JARVIS." Shinji interrupted his A.I. "Sometimes you have to run before you can walk. Besides a lot of people may be in danger I have to do something."

"Of course sir. You can't help having a conscience can you?"

"Nope." Shinji replied as the platform he was on slid him into the armors carriage system. Originally the carriage system was something Yinsen installed to send huge materials to his lab via a field that was away from his house which was perfect for Shinji to fly out.

As he ascended into the sky after getting out of the carriage system Shinji set his armor visual sights on the aftermath of the explosion over Tokyo-3 and activated his repulsor jets.

Tokyo-3 was 2 hours away by train, at the speed he was going he would be there in 5 minutes.

**To Be Continued**

**Next: The Knight Fights the Giant**

XXX

**AN: Sorry for the wait writer's block, laziness, highschool graduation, and a cold got in the way. Here is chapter 3 for your viewing pleasure, now I'm going to work on chapter 8 of Rosario Vampire: Spider-Man. Have a good day or night depending on where you are.**


End file.
